This GCRC is the sole resource of this type at the University of Missouri and for the next five-year grant period will continue to function as a multi-categorical general clinical research facility encouraging involvement by all members of the faculty, housestaff, and students. The total scope of the program will be broad incorporating a wide spectrum of medical school department participation and interface cooperation between departments. The Center will continue to offer training opportunities for students in medical, nursing, dietary, and laboratory vectors; and intends to make increasingly significant research contributions in the fields of experimental Endocrinology-Metabolism, Nephrology, Hematology, Immunology, Gastroenterology, Nutrition, Pharmacology, etc., involving the clinical departments of Medicine, Child Health, Surgery, Psychiatry, Nutrition, etc., and myriad basic science disciplines. This application contains more than 40 active protocols that exemplify the research interest of the medical school faculty and their enthusiastic reception for the resources of the Center. Renewal of the GCRC grant will enable further augmentation of clinical investigative efforts at the University of Missouri. The Center functions as a central investigative locus for scientific inquiry into important medical problems; provides a vital training environment for young investigators; serves as an ideal facility in which many disciplines can integrate their skills; and serves as a excellent medium for medical and paramedical training.